Love Create
by Princess Teressa
Summary: No one likes miss Amy Rose at all. Kids keep kicking her butt at school, her mom keeps rushing her and hurting her, and they all just hate her. Even the teachers hate her but when Sonic the hedgehog comes, things start to change for miss Amy Rose. R&R.


_**Love Create**_

_**It was a rainy day outside. A hedgehog girl named Amy was getting ready for school. "Amy hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" Amy's mother Rosie shouted from the kitchen. **_

"_**I'm coming mom," Amy said, as she put her backpack on. She was wearing light blue jean pants and a pink tank top. She walked down the stairs. Her mother hit her hard on the head. Amy started to cry. **_

"_**How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up?! I paid money so you can get into that school, now go you stupid little girl!" Amy's mother shouted. Amy ran out the house she forgot her umbrella. Amy was real wet and she was crying. Kids were telling jokes about her and laughing at her on how she looks. Amy finally made it to school and got to her locker. Amy opened her locker and put her backpack in it. She was still crying. Somebody slammed her locker shut and looked at her. Amy didn't turn around to see who it was because she already knew who it was. It was Rouge, Cream, and Cosmo the mean girls that kicks her butt every time she comes to school. **_

"_**Oh look she's crying again," Rouge said and all of the girls laughed. Amy was about to walk away until Rouge grabbed her by her arm. Amy didn't say anything. They started punching her and kicking her. Amy was on the ground crying. Rouge kicked her in her stomach and she cried out in pain. The bell rang and the three girls ran to there class. Amy was getting up until someone pushed her back down. It was Shadow. **_

"_**You're so weak Amy, fight back," Shadow said, as he walked to his class. Amy got up and walked to her class. She went into the room and everyone was looking at her. The teacher came over there and whacked her with a ruler. **_

"_**How many times do you have to be late Amy!" The teacher shouted. Amy went to her seat still not saying anything. All the kids laughed. Amy looked down at her desk. "Okay class, today we have a new student named Sonic the Hedgehog," The teacher said, as a blue hedgehog stepped into the room. All the girls in the class had hearts in their eyes. **_

"_**Hi," Sonic said, as he took a seat next to Amy. "Okay class, today we're learning how the earth came about," Tears were falling on Amy's desk. She was still crying. Sonic looked at her. "Hey, why are you crying?" Sonic whispered. Amy still had her head down not saying anything. **_

"_**Miss Amy, come up here and give us your answer," The teacher said, as she frowned at her. Amy got up with her head still down. The teacher pulled her over to the chalk board hard. Amy lifted her head up and looked at the class. Sonic was looking at her sad face. **_

"_**Well are you going to say something you cry baby?" Cream said from the class. **_

"_**The…the world came from the sun," Amy said, as more tears started to fall from her eyes. **_

"_**No, that's not the answer!" The teacher said, as she pushed Amy to the ground. Amy fell on her face. "Get back to your seat, Tails come up here," The teacher said. Sonic felt real sorry for her. Amy crawled back to her seat and put her head down again. **_

"_**Your name is Amy right?" Sonic asked, as he looked at her. Amy still didn't say anything. **_

"_**I'm just going to kill myself after schools over," Amy thought. Tails explained how the world came about. After hours of sadness school was over. Amy opened her locker and pulled her backpack out. Amy wasn't crying any more but she had a tear stained face. Sonic saw her and walked up to her. **_

"_**Hey why don't you talk to me?" Sonic said, as he looked at her eyes. Amy turned her head away. Sonic put his hand under her chin and turned her head back so she was looking at him. "Talk to me," Sonic said softly. **_

"_**No one likes me, I'm nothing, my mother thinks I'm nothing, she makes me clean the house every single day," Amy said, as she put her backpack on. **_

"_**That's terrible," Sonic said, as he hugged her. Amy just stood there. No one hugged her before. Sonic put his hands on her cheeks. "I'll help you," Sonic said, as he grinned. Amy smiled. **_

"_**Thank you Sonic," Amy said, as she hugged him. Silver came over there and grabbed Sonic's arm. **_

"_**Hey Sonic, we're going to be late for the game," Silver said, as he pulled Sonic away from Amy. **_

"_**Bye Amy," Sonic said, as he waved. Amy nodded and started to walk home. **_

_**Amy made it to her house. She stopped at the front door. She looked down at the ground. "I'm not going back in there not ever," Amy said, as she ran away. She ran into an ally then she ran into a dead end. "No!" Amy shouted. Three guys walked behind her. **_

"_**Hello girly, what are you doing here all alone?" One of the guys said, as he grabbed her arm. **_

"_**Please, somebody help!" Amy shouted. A black hedgehog jumped from a building and started to hurt the guys badly. All of the guys were passed out on the ground. The hedgehog was Shadow. Amy looked at him. "Thank you," Amy said, as she walked passed him. Amy stopped and turned to face him. "Do you know where Sonic lives?" Amy asked, as she looked at him. **_

"_**He lives by my house," Shadow replied, as he jumped back onto the building. Amy was running towards Shadow's house to get to Sonic's. Amy finally made it. She knocked on the door. Sonic opened it. **_

"_**What are you doing here Amy? Did your mother hurt you?" Sonic asked looking worried. **_

"_**No I just couldn't take it any more with my mother. So I just wanted to ask you could I live with you," Amy said, as she looked at the ground. Sonic lifted her head up from up under her chin with his hand. **_

"_**Yeah, you can, my dad wouldn't mind," Sonic said, as he grinned. Amy smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong Amy?" Sonic asked, as he looked at her. **_

"_**It's just that no ones been so nice to me before," Amy said, as she looked at Sonic. Sonic smiled. **_

"_**Come on in Amy," Sonic said, as he moved out the way so she could get in. Amy walked in. Everything was blue in the house. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her up some stairs. Sonic pulled Amy into an empty room. "You can sleep here Amy. I'll help you get your stuff from your house," Sonic said, as he took Amy's backpack off and sat it on the ground. **_

"_**Thanks Sonic, you're a really great friend," Amy said, as she looked at Sonic. Sonic blushed. **_

"_**Let's go get your stuff now," Sonic said, as he walked out the room. Amy followed him. They made it to her house. They climbed up the house and got inside the house from the window. They grabbed all of Amy's stuff and left. They went back to Sonic's house and Amy put all her stuff in her room. **_

"_**I'm going to go to sleep now," Amy told Sonic. **_

"_**Okay," Sonic said, as he was about to leave. Sonic stopped and looked back at Amy, Sonic walked up to her and kissed her on her lips. "Good night Amy," Sonic said, as he walked away from her. Amy touched her lips. **_

"_**Is this love?" Amy asked herself, as she got on her bed and fell asleep. **_

_**It was the next day it was Saturday so there was no school. Sonic told his father about Amy he didn't care he was happy. Sonic's father was making breakfast down stairs. Amy got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. "If I went back home I'll be cleaning the floor with a tooth brush," Amy said, as she turned the shower on. After an hour Amy came out of the bathroom wearing a purple dress, a purple head band, purple boots, and purple gloves. She also smelled like black cherries. Amy cleaned up her mess in the bathroom and went down stairs for breakfast. She saw Sonic's father making some eggs. He saw her. "Oh you must be Amy, I'm Mr. Sam, Sonic's father," He said, as he put three breads into a toaster. **_

"_**Yes, you're a really nice father," Amy said, as she sat down on a chair next to a kitchen table. **_

"_**I know, after Sonic told me about you and your mother and every one being mean to you I just had to help you," Mr. Sam said, as he put three plates on the table. **_

"_**Where's Sonic?" Amy asked, as she looked at the plate in front of her. **_

"_**Oh, he's looking for his socks," Mr. Sam replied, as he put some toast and eggs on Amy's plate. **_

"_**Okay," Amy said, as she picked up her toast. Suddenly Sonic came running down the stairs. **_

"_**Sorry I took too long guys," Sonic said, as he walked by Amy. Sonic kissed her on her cheek. Amy blushed. Sonic sat on a chair next to Amy. **_

_**After a couple of minutes they were all done with there food. "Okay guys, I have to get to work so if you want to leave lock the door," Mr. Sam said, as he left. Amy sat on a couch in a living room. Sonic sat down next to her. **_

"_**Hey Amy, do you want to go to the theatres with me?" Sonic asked, as he grabbed her hand softly. **_

"_**Yeah, it might be fun," Amy said with a grin on her face. **_

"_**Okay I'm going to leave my father a note," Sonic said, as he wrote something on a piece of paper and hanged it up on the wall. They left and were walking to the theatres. The police drove up to them. **_

"_**Hey, are you miss Amy Rose?" The police officer asked. **_

"_**Yes," Amy replied, as she looked at him. **_

"_**You need to come with us, your mother wants you," The police officer said, as he frowned. **_

"_**No, I don't want to!" Amy exclaimed, as she started to cry. Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran his fastest. The police were chasing after them. Sonic and Amy made to some where far, far away. **_

"_**We're not going back Amy," Sonic said, as a tear rolled down his cheek. They were in a desert. **_

"_**Why not?" Amy asked, as she started to cry. **_

"_**Because they will find you and bring you back to that cruel mother of yours," Sonic replied, as some more tears rolled down his cheek. **_

"_**But Sonic what about your father?" Amy asked, as she looked at him. **_

"_**He'll know why we ran away," Sonic said, as he hugged Amy. Amy started to cry harder more. "Amy I love you," Sonic said softly. **_

"_**I love you too Sonic," Amy said, as she looked at him. Sonic kissed her on her lips. **_

_**One year later**_

_**Amy and Sonic were living in a house in Lancaster. Sonic was a cartoonist and Amy was a artist. Amy was in her house sitting on a couch. Sonic came in and got down in front of Amy in a kneeled position. Amy looked at him. "What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asked, as she looked at him. Sonic took out a black box out of his pocket. Sonic opened it there was a ring in it. **_

"_**Amy we known each other sense we were seventeen and you are a beautiful girl. I just wanted to ask. Will you marry me?" Sonic asked, as he looked into her eyes. A tear rolled down Amy's cheek. **_

"_**Yes I will Sonic," Amy said, as she hugged him. **_

"_**Amy I love you so much," Sonic said, as he grinned. **_

"_**I love you too," Amy said, as she smiled. **_

_**Well Amy was once a sad girl now when Sonic came she turned into a happy girl.**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this story. I really do hope all of you liked it. Flames are accepted and please tell me if something's wrong with my Grammar. Thank you. Farewell. **_


End file.
